Como se fosse antes
by Meiling.briefs
Summary: Uma volta inesperada, um reencontro feliz, e com o passar dos tempos, tudo vai se alterando, pra melhor ou pra pior...
1. Verdadeiro eu

Essa é a minha segunda fic , gente eu sei que eu parei com a outra, não foi bem isso, estou escrevendo ela , mas me falta muuuuuitas idéias e não quero sair colocando qualquer coisa só pra ter uma história, peço que entendam, e estou trabalhando em uma fanfic sobre Sakura, então estava meio ocupada quando me ocorreu uma ideia, simplesmente comecei a escrever e deu no que deu, pode parecer loucura, mas eu troquei uma pequena coisinha -risos- podem me matar por isso, podem criticar, mas a história não teria sentido sem isso, foi fundamental, me desculpem, mas quando vocês forem lendo acho que vão gostar, foi muito bom escrevê-la, simplesmente adorei, claro tudo que se trata do meu casal favorito de anime P/T , e eu ja vi diferenças de idades , fics que seus criadores alteraram as idades dos personagens pra fazer mais sentido, então espero que comentem pra mim saber o que acharam, só manerem , eu estava tão empolgada com a história, seria tão ruim lêr um : LIXO! rs , mesmo assim, comentem verdadeiramente o que acharam e Boa leitura (:

Explicando : ** = passar de horas  
*** = passar de tempos  
**** = passar de lugar

**CAPITULO 1 : #verdadeiro eu**

Passei muito tempo me perguntando o porque de algumas pessoas não entenderem o que realmente querem, você não pode simplesmente acreditar, você tem que fazer valer a pena todas as coisas sem se perguntar ou se preocupar com as consequências, porque tudo tem um porém, e se você analisar cada passo simplesmente não vai viver, só vai existir. Esses últimos anos da minha vida passei somente existindo e como poderia voltar pra minha antiga vida como se nada tivesse acontecido? Será que as pessoas ainda se lembram de mim? Será que elas vão me aceitar? , eu só tenho perguntas vagas, e sinceramente não vou poder preenche-las sem saber como seria. Por isso vou voltar! Essas férias vou voltar e ser quem eu sempre fui, com mais força , sem medo, deixando qualquer coisa que possa me abalar pra trás , porque "Uma pessoa madura reflete antes de falar, um tolo fala, e então reflete sobre aquilo que disse." e assim eu vou viver, sem culpas ...

Acordei essa manhã muito animada , eu decidi que vou passar essas férias com minha familia , eu decidi voltar! Sei que não estou pensando muito bem nas consequências, mas só quero pensar no presente e sinceramente, estou morrendo de saudades de algumas pessoas. Se passaram alguns anos desde que vim estudar fora, minha mãe sempre foi muito ligada a todas essas coisas de estudos e eu e meus irmãos crescemos com isso, afogados nos livros se é que me entendem . Ganhei uma bolsa com 11 anos de idade e vivo desde então aqui nos Estados Unidos, mas eu quero voltar , quero vê-los novamente, eu preciso disso pra suportar os restos dos anos que ainda faltam.

Já arrumei minhas malas, hoje terá a reunião e então amanhã de manhã enfim estarei no aeroporto rumo ao meu lar, meu verdadeiro lar. Bem, minha mãe sempre quis que eu fosse uma ciêntista, mas sinceramente, o que eu realmente aprendi nesse país foi a ser independente, acho que isso foi bom, porque hoje em dia sou mais forte, sou mais segura de meus atos, não que eu tenha mudado meu caráter, mas acho que agora eu aprendi a controlar minha raiva, bem, ainda não vi meu irmãozinho pra ter certeza disso .  
Eu poderia simplismente voar, sempre gostei da sensação , mas realmente quero surpreendê-los e não posso deixarem sentir meu ki enquanto voou, por isso decidi ir de avião mesmo.

- "Ei Pan, já esta pronta pra ir na reunião ?" -Jeniffer me perguntou, bem, essa é a minha melhor amiga, a melhor companhia que encontrei aqui, estamos juntas a anos e realmente gosto dela. Ela é agradável e muito bonita, lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como de sua mãe.

- "Ah sim, estou pronta! Só estava vendo algumas fotos e as lembranças vieram..." -respondi com um pequeno sorriso e me levantei em direção a porta -"vamos Jeny antes que fique tarde" - abri a porta e sai esperando que ela me acompanhasse.  
Jeny veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço por trás pulando em minhas costas e rindo, ela realmente sabia se divertir e me divertir.

- "Pan Pan você precisa relaxar um pouco amiga" - ela ria e ao mesmo tempo falava - "ta muito tensa, acho que isso deve ser FALTA"

- " ahahaha muito engraçado senhorita Olsen" -eu disse rindo com a sua insinuação.

- " É eu sei, é a minha função te fazer sorrir lembra ?" - ela desceu das minhas costas e me lançou um lindo sorriso, e então ela trancou a porta.

Fomos para reunião e voltamos ainda com a luz do dia, passamos no salão e depois aproveitamos pra assistir um filme que estava em cartaz, e voltamos pra casa , eu tinha que dormir cedo, tinha que acordar cedo e partir pra minha viajem, e ela ia para casa de seus avós no Canadá. Jeniffer tinha me chamado pra acompanhá-la, mas eu realmente precisava dessa viajem e não adiaria mais um ano.  
Eu estava ciente do Torneio de Artes Maciais, e eu queria chegar a tempo de conseguir me inscrever, imagina só se eu conseguisse pelo menos o segundo lugar, ia ser demais ver a cara do Senhor Vegeta quando visse que eu estou bem treinada. Acho que ele me chamaria para um sparring, aqui nesse país ninguém é forte que me faça uma luta justa.

Deitei na cama pra tentar pelo menos um sono breve, apesar de que eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria durmir , eu estou muito anciosa pra aproveitar uma boa noite de sono. Eu não consigo imaginar como todos eles devem estar. Minha mãe, meu pai, meus irmãos, meus amigos, todos os guerreiros z... Vai ser tão fascinante olhá-los mais uma vez , falar com eles. O que eu vou dizer pra eles ? Será que eles vão me reconhecer ? , realmente eu cresci bastante se comparada a antes. Nada faz diferença, amanhã eu vou estar lá e vou poder abraçá-los, senti-los, vou poder lutar e ter a oportunidade de comer a comida da minha mãe. Ja arrumei minha roupa , minhas coisas, só falta apenas a viajem, a emoção que estou sentindo não tem palavras para descrever. A ansiedade, tudo se misturando na minha mente, no meu corpo, nunca imaginei que voltar seria assim...

Realmente voar me faz mais feliz, ainda mais olhando pelas janelas e vendo as nuvens lá fora, e não poder sobrevoar por elas, sentir o vento soprando meu rosto, sentir que eu sou livre! Eu estava entediada nesse voou, encostei minha cabeça sobre o asento e desejei apagar um pouco, porque iria demorar a chegar no meu destino, pelo menos esse voou era direto. mil pensamentos vieram em minha mente, milhares de lembranças misturadas a alegria e tristeza, a paz e guerra. Uma lembrança em si invadiu minha mente...

**- - FLASHBACK - -**

_-"Trunks sua mãe vai te matar" - Goten disse com um largo sorriso, dava pra ver ele imaginando a cena quando Bulma soubesse o que Trunks acabara de fazer._

_-"Cala a boca Goten, ela não vai saber de nada, ela nem vai dar falta disso" - Trunks respondeu de volta._

_-"Você vai ficar sem a mesada" - Ele ria do menino de cabelos lavanda, ele parecia gostar do que tinha acontecido, e isso estava realmente me deixando furiosa._

_-"Não liga pra ele Trunks" -eu o olhei e depois olhei pros cacos de vidro no shão, voltei meu olhar pra ele e afirmei : -"nada vai te acontecer, pode relaxar" - então lhe sorrir._

_- "então o que vocês vão dizer quando ela perguntar quem fez isso ? Vão mentir dizendo que não sabem oque acoteceu ?"_

_- "mais é claro que não irmãozinho, agente apenas vai dizer que foi" - parei a frase um pouco antes de terminar e o olhei nos olhos - "vamos dizer que foi você Goten, simples assim! " - sentei na bancada da cozinha e peguei uma maçã._

_- " Oque ? " - Goten quase gritou e Trunks me olhou com dúvidas. Nesse mesmo instante a senhorita Bulma entrou na cozinha, foi muito rápido as coisas, ela simplismente entrou e viu toda aquela bagunça, sua coleção de porcelana que seu pai tinha lhe dado estava em mil pedaços no chã começou olhando pra cada um de nós antes de perguntar algo que já sabiamos._

_- "Oque vocês fizeram ? Vocês quebraram minha coleção nova" - Ela estava furiosa._

_Não tinha o porque de demorarmos a responder, eu simplismente olhei pra ela e falei :_

_- "Foi o Goten Tia Bulma, ele não tem jeito mesmo" - falei num tom negativo e fui andando pra fora da cosinha._

_Nao pude escutar mais nada, além do Goten gaguejando nas palavras para se explicar, eu sabia que ele ia ajudar o Trunks também, ele assumiria a culpa pra ajudar nosso amigo, isso foi bom, porque a mamãe ia matar ele e não eu. Trunks era meu melhor amigo, eu defenderia ele a qualquer custo, com qualquer pessoa. Desde quando nasci me vi ligada a ele, não podia simplismente permitir que nada acontecesse e isso era simples , era só culpar o Goten, o ingênuo do Goten._

**- - FIM DO FLASHBACK - -**

Dei um levo sorriso com as lembranças desse dia, Goten não contara que tinha sido Trunks e tudo ficou normal, logo Trunks me agradeceu e voltamos a brincar como faziamos todos os dias. Novamente minha mente vagou a 6 anos atrás, eu estava com 10 anos, e a terra estava mais calma do que todos muito felizes, sparring todos os dias, bagunças, diversão. Mesmo quando meu pai estava por perto eu conseguia me divertir, já tinha me acostumado com sua presença e por mais que eu sempre o faltasse com respeito, eu o admirava, não tinha dúvidas, ele era o lendário guerreiro sayajin, ele era o melhor!  
Todos essas lembranças me fazem sorrir, me fazem mais orgulhosa de ter sangue sayajin, e o resto eu não me importo. Já tinham passado algumas horas de voo , como eu imaginava, não consegui apagar nem 1 minuto.

* * *

Enquanto isso o torneio de Artes Marciais estava quase começando, o público começava a chegar , e os lutadores ja estavam se inscrevendo. Risos e comemorações para todos os lados, e ninguém imaginava quem estava prestem a chegar. Goku estava completamente focado em uma pessoa - Uub - que ele tinha quase certeza que era a reencarnação de Buu . Ele estava mantendo segredo até a hora da luta, ele queria ter certeza.

Todos estavam próximos, não dava pra sentir o ki dos guerreiros z e então eu não tinha certeza de quais estavam lá. Quando virei a primeira pilastra avistei o Senhor Vegeta encostado no muro um pouco afastado dos outros, e meu pai a esquerda com uma criança nos braços, eles estavam brincando e sorriam um para o outro. Mais a fundo tinha Goten que parecia estar muito animado, e também pude reconheçer Madimbu que não tinha mudado nada. Pude sentir os olhos do Senhor Vegeta em minha direção, ele deu um pequeno sorriso nos labios enquanto me olhava e depois olhou pra Goku. A pequena criança também me encarou com um olhar curioso, depois ela perguntou :

- " Vovôzinho , olha " - ela apontou pra mim - "Quem é essa ? " - ela disse me apontando. Ele virou pra me olhar e deu um enorme sorriso.

- " Nossa Pan como você cresceu, oque você ta fazendo aqui ? "

- " Não mereço um abraço como cumprimento papai ?" - eu disse dando um sorriso, um grande sorriso em direção ao homem de cabelo preto.

- " Mais é claro Pan " - ele colocou a criança no chão e me deu um grande abraço - " Como você ta crescida Pan, como você chegou aqui ?" - ele fez a segunda pergunta sem esperar eu responder a primeira. Começei dizendo :

- " É ja estou com 16 anos, da última vez que nos vimos eu tinha 11 anos , acho que cresci um pouco " - deu um meio sorriso e continuei dizendo - " e bem, eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra todos, vim de avião pra não sentirem meu ki, acho que funcionou, vocês nem perceberam minha presença" - dei outro sorriso com satisfação.

- " Haha você ta certa Pan, ninguém percebeu, se não sua mãe já estava aqui gritando de felicidade"

- "imaginei isso " - respondi

A pequena criança estava atrás dele puxando sua roupa e me olhando. Ele percebeu e logo disse :

- "Olha aqui Pan , essa é a Kya, a filha do Gohan "

- " Ual, ela já está tão grande! Nossa que menininha mais linda" - eu disse e me abaixei pra dar um abraço nela, ela me abraçou de volta e disse :

- " Você é minha titia Pan ? "

- " Sou eu sim " - lhe respondi com um largo sorriso.

- " Não acredito, olha só quem ta aqui, Pan Pan você cresceu! " - Goten se aproximava enquanto falava quase gritando. ele me pego no colo num abraço muito apertado e ficou girando enquanto falava : - " Senti saudades suas , pode acreditar que eu senti muitas" - Ele me colocou no chão e parou pra me olhar.

- " Goten confessando que sentiu minha falta ? Perfeito! "- eu disse com um tom de deboche . -" a irmãozinho também senti muita saudade de você , aliás, de todo mundo" .

-" Já falou com a mamãe ? ela vai pirar quando te ver aqui"

-" É o papai falou a mesma coisa, mas ainda nem falei com ela, nem sabia que estavam aqui, eu vim pra participar do torneio, cheguei a tempo" - olhei pro senhor Vegeta e continuei falando -" To querendo mostrar que estive sempre treinando, nada melhor que um sparring" - eu ri e voltei a olhar pro Goten - " Ta pronto pra lutar irmãozinho ? "

- " Pan você mal chega e já quer me encarar ? , mas dessa vez você vai perder, pois eu treinei com nosso pai , um treinamento duro" - ele deu algumas risadas e me abraçou de novo.

- " Veremos " - eu disse e o abraçei de volta. Foi quando eu vi um menino um pouco mais alto que Goten, cabelos lavanda, ótima aparência física, vindo em nossa direção. Ele não tinha mudado, mas senti algo diferente quando o vi, não tinha o que falar, eu só conseguia olhar pra ele.

- "E agora os dois amiguinhos de infância vão se cumprimentar" - Goten disse rindo.

- "Nossa Pan, você ta mudada, cresceu" - ele disse me olhando. Não deu pra decifrar o seu olhar, talvez ...admiração ?

- " A para com isso Trunks" - eu abaixei a cabeça meio sem graça e falei -" Vem aqui da um abraço ? "  
Ele veio e me abraçou, depois disso ficamos conversando um pouco até que chamaram todos os participantes para o sorteio, agora cada participante teria que tirar um número para saber seu adversário. Meu adversário seria o Senhor Vegeta, mais que azar o meu, e eu querendo chegar pra final e caiu logo com o Senhor Vegeta, que injusto. Meu irmãozinho também não chegaria pra final, pois ele caiu com Madimbu e eu tinha certeza que ele não tinha treinado como disse que treinou. Meu pai caiu com Uub , um menino moreno e muito pequeno.

Foi tudo tão rápido, quando deu por si ele estava indo embora de novo. O que ele achava ? ele sempre largava a todos por capricho, não dava pra entender, eu acabei de voltar e ele vai embora ? , e depois dizem que é pra salvar o mundo. Como isso ? Estamos em tempos de paz, a terra está tranquila novamente e ele vai partir mais uma vez. isso não ta certo, nós não mereciamos isso. Fiquei o olhando enquanto ele ia embora de novo. Ele voava com o pequeno menino nas costas.

-" Ele vai voltar " - Vegeta me olhou e disse.

-" Eu sei, é só que... eu não entendo ele, não da pra entender nada disso." - eu me virei e fui andando. A próxima luta seria a minha e eu não ia me deixar abalar por isso.

Fui caminhando em direção a plataforma, o Senhor Vegeta vinha um pouco atrás de mim, parei a uns 3 metros de distância em frente a ele. A luta ia começar e eu não sabia o quão longe eu poderia ir, mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu ainda não estava pronta pra ganhar dele. Eu treinei duro durante esses anos fora, mas eu tinha certeza que ele treinou 20x mais que eu. E ele tinha a vantagem de conseguir se tranformar em super sayajin, mas ambos prometemos não trapacear.  
Tomei a posição de luta , e esperei que ele desse o primeiro ataque, vamos ver se consigo acompanhar a velocidade dele.  
Vegeta veio muito rápido em minha direção, meu coração acelerou com a emoção de uma luta digna e justa, agora era ganhar ou perder!

* * *

**N/A**: ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO , ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO!  
NÃO ME MATEM LINDOS LEITORES, EU SEI QUE EU TROQUEI OS PAIS DA PAN, MAS EU PROMETO QUE QUANDO VOCÊS FOREM LENDO OS OUTROS CAPITULOS VÃO ENTENDER QUE ISSO FOI FUNDAMENTAL. IGNOREM OS ERROS E COMETEM POR FAVOR, COMENTEM SE GOSTARAM , COMENTEM SE NÃO GOSTARAM , PROMETO QUE VOU RESPONDER A CADA COMENTARIO, E PROMETO QUE VOU FAZER O POSSIVEL PRA HISTÓRIA SER UMA BOA AVENTURA E UM BOM ROMANCE, OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE LERAM E ATÉ BREVE s2


	2. Lembranças

Estou aqui de volta com o segundo capítulo , juro não abandonar a outra fic , estou escrevendo sobre. É difícil quando surgem idéias novas e misturadas umas entre outras e você se perde entre elas, aposto que estou muito perdida em todas , vou superar!  
Alterei as idades dos jovens de DGZ , entendam , pois tive que fazer isso, ai vai :

Pan : 16 -começo , 19 entre 22 pelos meios e entre 28 a 33 por final.  
Bra : 14 -começo , 17 entre 20 '' '' '' e entre 26 a 31 por final.  
Marrom : 13 -começo , 16 entre 19 '' '' e entre 25 e 30 por final.  
Trunks : 18 -começo , 21 entre 24 '' '' e entre 30 e 35 por final.  
Goten : 17 -começo , 20 entre 23 '' '' e entre 29 e 34 por final.  
Uub : 10 -começo , 13 entre 16 '' '' e entre 22 e 27 por final.

**OBS**: somente as idades de Pan e Bra foram alteradas, dos meninos eu manti na ordem original. O começo dessa história se passa no ano de 784 .

#Atualização todos os domingos , PROMETO , e quando não der o próximo que será atualizado, espero que entendam , e desfrutem da leitura , lêr faz bem , vou lêr mais, quem sabe eu fico mais esperta, estou precisando pois enem está vindo ai e pretendo passar rs.  
E mais uma vez, perdoem meus TOTAIS erros de português , como eu disse, estou lendo para aprender mais e mais , **COMENTEM SEMPRE E SEMPRE** , não me deixem escrever algo sem noção, gosto de lêr comentários, fico mais feliz, quem não fica né ?

**CAPITULO 2 : # lembranças**

Você se pergunta milhões de vezes porque nada está dando certo, você não obtém resposta alguma. Como obter ? , Nunca haverá respostas para perguntas silenciosas, perguntas que vagam em uma direção sonora não existente. Logo atrás vem pedaços faltando de linhas não preenchidas, eu juro que tentei preencher, de certa forma, não pude. Haverá um jeito mais fácil de lidar com esse tipo de situação ? , quando você não consegue entender que o jeito mais fácil de aprender com os próprios erros é simplesmente errando ?! . Errar é humano, mas repetir mais de uma vez ? , pra mim não é ter sido burro, pra mim é falta de vergonha na cara. Eu voltei para não errar mais, para corrigir as vezes que errei e para aprender a crescer sem mágoa, algo que está presente dentro de mim a anos. Achei que essa viajem fosse me libertar e me fazer algum bem , porém, despertou algo em mim que eu jamais soube que existisse ...

* * *

Vegeta veio muito rápido em minha direção, meu coração acelerou com a emoção de uma luta digna e justa, agora era ganhar ou perder! . . . .

Os finalistas foram : Madimbu e Vegeta . Claro que seriam eles , se meu "querido pai" estivesse aqui, obviamente ele seria um dos finalistas, mas ele se foi . . . de novo.  
Enquanto eles lutavam , eu estava conversando com Trunks , já tinha falado com minha família e matado a saudade de todos.

-" Então , o que você acha de irmos treinar nas montanhas como antes ? , Vai ser divertido, eu prometo" - dei um sorriso que eu sabia que mais parecia com uma criança de 5 anos.

-" tudo bem Pany , vamos , mais já vou avisando que de mim você não vai ganhar tão fácil igual ganha do Goten" - ele sorriu e eu apenas acenei , logo voamos em direção as montanhas.

Não fiquei pra saber o vencedor , depois nós saberiamos mesmo , e pra mim não interessava quem ganhasse , eu queria tanto aproveitar meu tempo com Trunks , eu sabia que sentia saudades dele, mas nunca imaginava que fosse tanta. Nesse momento percebi que ele foi a pessoa que mais me fez falta, e eu não poderia perder essa amizade por nada nesse mundo, eu iria conquistar ele novamente e voltariamos a ser melhores amigos, tinhamos que ser, e eu faria todo o possível pra isso. Paramos entre rochas e montanhas , um lugar desabitado.

-" E ae Pan , você está pronta ? " - perguntou-me Trunks com um grito, ele estava abaixo da montanha enquanto eu parei no alto dela.

-" A sim estou pronta, quando quiser Senhor Briefs" - gritei de volta e le lançei um sorriso enquanto esperava ele começar a me atacar.

Passamos horas lutando .

-" Preciso de um tempo, não aguento mais!" - eu disse , enquanto fazia um gesto com minha mão de tempo .Minha respiração estava muito acelerada.

-"Tudo bem , também preciso, estou exausto" - ele voo até uma grande pedra e se sentou. Voei em sua direção e me sentei ao seu lado. Ficamos quietos por um tempo, o único som era a nossa forte respiração. Quando eu senti minha respiração desacelerando , voltei a falar :

-" Pensei se eu poderia ir passar esse final de semana na sua casa, agente podia fazer tipo a "festa do pijama" " - dei ênfase a última frase e ri pra tentar fazer piada da minha sugestão , eu tinha que perguntar isso, eu não queria me afastar dele agora, queria passar mais tempo com ele.

-" "Festa do pijama" ? . Nossa Pan você não mudou nada" - ele riu do meu comentário sobre a festinha do pijama. A qual é ? O que tinha de mal em uma festa do pijama ? , sempre vi isso em filmes e me pareceu muito legal.

-" É sim Trunks, sei lá , não precisa ser bem uma "festa do pijama" " - dei um tapinha no ombro dele -" Eu quis dizer que pudessemos colocar os assuntos em dia, poderiamos ver uns filmes, sei lá Trunks, estou tentando ser receptiva, você também deveria ser, pois estou de visita e não nós viamos a anos." - o olhei esperando sua resposta. Fala sério, ele vai dizer que não ? , ele que deveria estar tentando ser um bom anfitrião e não esta fazendo nada disso.

-" Tudo bem Pan, eu tinha entendido, eu só quis brincar com a "festa do pijama" , você disse e isso soou um pouco engraçado" - trunks me olhou e continuou falando -" Claro que você pode ir lá pra Corporação, eu adoraria, e sim , podemos ver alguns filmes e colocar o papo em dia , e você poderia me contar tudo que andou aprontando lá no exterior.

-" Eu aprontando ? "- eu disse num tom incrédula .

-" Sim , você Son Pan!"

-" Trunks eu tenho o dom de ser uma moça correta, olha o respeito comigo" - falei num tom zombeiro e ele começou a rir, o que ele estava pensando ?. Pra minha surpresa ele começou a me fazer cócegas, ele costumava fazer isso quando éramos crianças, costumes agente nunca perde. Não consegui me controlar , eu estava dando muitas gargalhadas, e ele estava quase em cima de mim com suas mãos em meus pescoços e barrigas me fazendo rir ainda mais.

-" Moça correta ?" - ele dizia enquanto fazia cócegas em mim -" Vamos Pan responde".

Eu mal conseguia falar , eu estava em uma crise de risos.  
-" Sim" - eu ria enquanto falava -" Sou muito corre... TA - explodi em risos.

-" Sei o quanto" -ele parou de fazer cócegas em mim e me olhou nos olhos. Depois ele sentou novamente .

-" Isso não valeo, você me pegou desprevinida , que injusto. "- fiz beicinho com a ocasião.

-" Não adianta fazer beicinho, eu ganhei, você perdeu, eu sempre ganho Pan! ".

-" Pior que é verdade , você sempre ganha" - eu disse sorrindo-lhe.

Ficamos conversando alguns minutos mais, até o inconveniente do meu irmãozinho Goten chegar. Ele sempre conseguia estragar meus bons momentos com Trunks. Droga!

-" eae pessoal"- Goten disse com um estranho sorriso nos lábios. -"Estava te procurando Trunks, senti o ki de vocês aqui. Já esqueçeu do nosso compromisso ?" - ele perguntou olhando na direção de Trunks.  
Compromisso ? ai só me faltava essa , agora Goten ia tirar os poucos momentos que eu posso ter com Trunks.

-" A não , claro que não esqueci , é que ... eu" - ouvi a voz de Trunks falhar um pouco , mas não consegui nem olhar em direção a ele , eu estava fuzilando meu irmão com o olhar.

-" Então vamos cara, se não chegaremos atrasados e você sabe que a..."- ele parou antes de terminar a frase e me olhou. Logo voltou a olhar pro Trunks. -"Aquela pessoa não gosta que eu chegue atrasado.

-" O que foi em ?. Olha Goten , Trunks não vai a lugar nenhum , porque hoje vamos passar a noite juntos vendo filme" - eu disse enquanto observava o que o Trunks iria falar, ele não falou nada.

-" Para de viajar garota, nós temos um sério compromisso e é claro que Trunks não vai adiar pra ficar com uma pirralha chata igual você" - ele deu as costas pra mim novamente e continuou dizendo em direção ao Trunks -" Olha eu comprei umas roupas novas, aquela pessoa disse que gosta de azul e eu comprei uma camisa azul que me custou muito dinheiro, não quero fazer feio nesse encontro"- ele mostrava umas sacolas para Trunks.

-" Goten" - o chamei e esperei ele me olhar.

-" O que foi agora Pan ?" - ele virou lentamente em minha direção.

-" Você ainda não entendeu que Trunks não vai a lugar nenhum com você ? , ou tenho que soletrar ? "- agora eu já estava quase gritando.

-" Então vamos deixar que ele fale por si." - ele virou de novo pro garoto de cabelo cor lavanda esperando que ele dissesse algo. -" Vamos lá Trunks , diga que você vai sair comigo hoje a noite pra essa situação."- ele quase sorria parecendo estar confiante com a resposta de Trunks.

-" Bem... Goten" - Trunks começou falando isso , depois mudou a fala - " Pan eu..."

Fala sério ele ia dispensar minha companhia para sair com Goten ? , ele poderia fazer isso quando quizesse, já passar a noite comigo não era sempre, pois eu voltaria pro exterior em breve. Eu o interrompi :

-" Tudo bem Trunks , você só deveria ter dito que tinha um compromisso!" - falei num tom suave tentando manter a calma.

-" Pan eu vou ficar contigo"- ele disse me olhando , depois virou pro Goten e continuou dizendo -" Goten eu sinto muito, eu prometi a ela e não to muito afim de sair hoje não, prefiro ficar em casa vendo uns filmes" - ele dizia se embolando um pouco nas palavras.

-" Coé cara, vai deixar de se divertir hoje só pra não deixar essa mimada sozinha ?"- ele apontou pra mim -" Isso não é justo Trunks, já estava formado nós quatro hoje.

-" Eu sei Goten, mas não estou deixando de ir só pra não deixar a Pan sozinha, eu também não estou a fim de sair hoje"

-" Tudo bem você que sabe, está furando com os amigos, quando for ao contrário pode ter certeza que eu também vou vacilar contigo." - Goten voou e ficou uns 10 metros de mim e Trunks , nós olhando de cima.

-"Foi mal Goten , pode deixar que não vai ter a próxima" - Trunks gritou lamentando para o amigo.

Goten gritou lá de cima : -"Tudo bem vacilão, fica ai de babá com a Pan."- ele virou as costas.

Nesse momento eu não pude me controlar, "Fica ai de babá com a Pan ?" , "de babá?" , o que ele estava achando ? , ele passou dos limites, ele conseguiu me deixar muito nervosa. Mal pensei, quando me dei conta minhas mãos estavam esticadas perto de minhas coxas , uma de cada lado e eu estava prestes e atacar meu irmão com meu ki.

-"Não Pan , não faz isso! " - a voz de Trunks foi a última coisa que eu escutei antes de atirar meu ki em meu irmãozinho, que foi atingido . Ele não foi lançado a nenhuma distância , mas as sacolas em suas mãos com as roupas novas que tinha comprado viraram cinzas.  
Ele permaneceu de costas enquanto falava: -" Você... tem...10 segundos...pra sair fora daqui...escutou Pan ?" - ele Gritava rangendo os dentes .

Trunks se intrometeu e disse : -" Goten acho melhor você ir , eu vou levar a Pan pra casa"-

-" Não"- eu o interrompi -" Pago pra ver meu irmãozinho furioso pra cima de mim"- falei bem alto pra que Goten escutasse cada palavra que saia de minha boca.

Trunks me olhou e disse em voz baixa -" Pan deixa ele ir por favor, não precisam brigar, vamos para a corporação e lá eu e você voltamos a conversar em paz."- ele me olhava firmemente.

Eu não esperei se Goten ia me atacar , ou se Trunks ainda tinha algo mais a dizer. Voei pra longe dali. O que eu estava pensando ? a culpa não era de Goten , era de Trunks. Mas é claro que Goten tinha razão , Trunks só não aceitará sair com ele e cancelado a farra deles porque estava com pena de mim , a bobona aqui que achava que ele queria mesmo passar mais tempo comigo. Obviamente que ele não queria passar mais tempo comigo, eu realmente sei ser irritante na maioria daz vezes. Senti o ki de Trunks logo atrás de mim, mas continuei voando sem olhar pra trás, ele não me alcançaria a não ser que... Ele estava parado na minha frente bloqueando meu caminho , acabará de se tranformar em super sayajin e conseguiu me alcançar.

-" O que foi Pan ? eu falei algo errado ?" - ele me perguntava, havia confusão em seus olhos, pude ver claramente isso.

-" Trunks se não queria estar comigo simplismente podia ter falado , não precisava de dizer que vai ficar comigo só para não me magoar"- eu disse de cabeça baixa.

-" O que te faz pensar que quero passar a noite contigo só para não te magoar ?" - eu sentia seus olhos em mim , mas eu não conseguia encará-los.

-" Eu sei que você devia querer ir nesse encontro com o Goten , era um encontro com meninas Trunks, e eu não quero atrapalhar nada na sua vida"- eu disse e então levantei a cabeça devagar para olhá-lo nos olhos , continuei dizendo baixinho -"Eu só...queria passar mais tempo com... você."

Não sei se ele chegou a escutar isso, pois saiu quase como um sussurro, mas acho que ele escutou pois no mesmo instante ele se aproximou rapidamente e me abraçou. Eu o abraçei de volta e ele então sussurrou no meu ouvido : -"Não pense que não quero estar com você, eu senti muitas saudades Pany , e não deixaria de passar esses dias com você por nada, entendeu ?" -ele puxou meu rosto para me olhar nos olhos.

-" Tudo bem" - deu um meio sorriso

-" Então vamos pra Corporação, temos uma grande missao de escolher alguns filmes para vermos" - ele lançou um lindo sorriso e eu concordei com a idéia dele.

**Chegando na C.C.**

-" Pany fica a vontade , preciso de um banho , se importa de me esperar ?" - disse Trunks parando próximo a escada.

-" Não , tudo bem Trunks. Tome seu banho, enquanto preparo algo para que possamos comer. Aposto que deve estar com fome também." - eu lhe sorri . Lógicamente ele estava com fome , pois eu também estava faminta.

-" Tudo bem então Pany , você sabe o caminho até a cozinha" - ele deu um leve sorriso -" Não demoro." - então subiu as escadas. Me virei e fui em direção a cozinha , a casa parecia estar vazia. Só parecia ...

-" Olha quem está aqui, Pan. Trunks está com você ?" - Bulma me perguntava com um largo sorriso .

-" Sim , ele foi tomar um banho , enquanto lhe prometi preparar algo que pudessemos comer. Não se incomada né ?" - lhe perguntei meio hesitante, apesar de já saber a resposta.

-" Oh , claro que não Pan , você sabe que é como se fosse da família, fique a vontade! ".

Não pude deixar de lhe sorrir, ela sempre foi tão agradável, uma ótima mulher. Chegando na cozinha preparei um lanche com alguns pães de forma, alface, tomate, hambúrguer . Peguei dois copos e os coloquei sobre a mesa. Sentei esperando Trunks voltar. Enquanto isso me distrai olhando meu reflexo horrível pelo copo.

-" hei Pany , o que está fazendo ?" - Trunks me perguntava parado próximo a porta da cozinha.

-" Oh , nada" - dei um pequeno sorriso para ele -" Venha e experimente meu simples lanche. Só não pode reclamar, não sou muito boa na cozinha." - eu empurrei o copo para perto de seu assento e enchi com refrigerante de guaraná.  
Enquanto comiamos permanecemos em silêncio, Trunks ainda era bem educado , e boas maneiras eram parte de seu cotidiano. Logo terminamos.

-" E agora , vamos escolher os filmes ?" - ele me perguntou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Lindos sorrisos ? , o que eu estava pensando ? . Oh , claro, Trunks era muito bonito, tinha um corpo muito bem definido, olhos azuis que mais pareciam o céu em um dia claro sem nuvens, cabelos brilhosos e lisos, e sua cor, sim, sua cor era de um bronzeado muito bonito. Ai Meu Deus, o que eu estou pensando ?. Acalme-se Pan, ele é bonito mesmo, não tem nada haver você pensar isso do seu melhor amigo, afinal, ele é homem. O que tem de mal em admirá-lo?

-" Pan o que foi ? O que você tem ? " - ele ainda esperava pela minha resposta.

-" Oh , nada...Acho que eu estava com a mente vagando em outro lugar"- balançei a cabeça ainda desorientada e lhe respondi.

-" Ah , claro, então vamos" - fui seguindo-o até seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta esperando que eu entrasse, e logo trancou ela. Sentei em uma poltrona que tinha a uns 2 metros de sua cama. Seu quarto era muito bem organizado, típico de sua personalidade. O tom dos móveis eram uma mistura de claro e escuro. Tinha uma grande televisão em cima de um vidro pendurado na parede e ao lado algumas fotos. Entre os 3 porta retratos , pude ver uma fotografia que eu me lembrava plenamente. Estavam Goten, Bra , Gohan ,Videl, Trunks e eu. Aquele dia tinha sido um dos melhores dias de minha vida. era como se fosse ontem...

**- FLASHBACK :**

_-" Ual olhem todos esses brinquedos, isso é DEMAIS!" - eu disse olhando para meu irmão mais velho Gohan._

_-" Tem toda razão Pan, é um ótimo lugar." - o homem mais velho concordou comigo. -" Vamos combinar uma coisinha. Se por acaso algum de vocês se perderem , esse vai ser o ponto de encontro para irmos embora , certo ?" - ele olhava para cada rosto presente. Todos concordamos e começamos a correr , todos , exceto Bra que caminhou em direção a uma barraca aonde tinham vários ursinhos de pelúcia._  
_Eu corri em direção a montanha russa , ela era gigantesca, com muitas viradas e parecia ser o brinquedo mais fantástico do parque. Trunks veio comigo , e acabamos perdendo os outros de vista. Ficamos na fila do brinquedo e logo chegou a nossa vez ._

_-" Ual, esse foi o melhor brinquedo que eu ja fui! " - eu disse rindo em voz alta._

_-" Tenho que concordar, isso foi demais." - Trunks estava com as mãos apoiadas no joelho como se estivesse passando mal._

_-" O que foi Trunks ? Não está se sentindo bem ?" ._

_-" Não é nada não, acho que comi demais e depois fui nesse brinquedo. Isso não foi uma mistura muito boa." - ele me deu um pequeno sorriso._

_-" Realmente não foi" ._

_Ficamos andando por alguns minutos até que paramos na mesma barraca que Bra estivera algum tempo atrás. Pagamos algumas fichas e Trunks conseguiu ganhar. Ele escolheu um ursinho de pelúcia roxo._

_-" Toma , é para você Pany." - ele esticou a mão com o lindo ursinho em minha direção._

_-" Nossa , pra mim ? , eu adorei Trunks" - lhe agradeci com um grande abraço e um grande sorriso. Ele ficou meio sem jeito com meu ato._

_Continuamos a nos divertir até que fomos para nosso ponto de encontro. Antes de irmos embora Videl nos suferiu uma foto. Pedimos para uma senhora que estava próximo para que pudesse tirá-la para nós. E então partimos._

**- FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Ainda sentada na poltrona, olhando aquele porta-retrato, não deixei de desejar voltar naquele final de tarde, eu estava com 10 anos e realmente me fez muita falta todas essas coisas.

-" Hei Pany, esse filme te agrada ?" - trunks estava abaixado próximo a tv , segurando a capa de um filme. Esse que parecia ser um ótimo filme de comédia. Acenei para ele.

-" Sim , esse me parece ser um ótimo filme".

Trunks ligou o aparelho e logo estava no menu do filme. Me acomodei mais na pequena poltrona esperando o filme começar.

**FIM DO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada a todos que leram , espero que tenha sido do agrado de todo, e queria pedir uma pequena coisinha, nada que vá segurar muito o tempo de vocês : COMENTEM POR FAVOR! , eu preciso de saber se estão gostando da minha História, preciso de saber se tenho que melhorar, se continuo escrevendo , ou se paro por aqui. E outra coisa , perdoem meus erros de Português , e entendam que estou usando um tradutor para escrever em Inglês , assim , as histórias acabam ficando um pouco emboladas, me perdoem por isso. Atualizei e atualizarei esse próximo domingo , pois o próximo domingo 04/11 tenho enem e não terei tempo para escrever. Boa leitura!


End file.
